Chasing A Shadow
by BobWhite
Summary: Also NCIS, Criminal Minds XOver. Four assassins who defected from the program that turned them into assassins are located within the FBI, NCIS, BAU and 15th Division in Toronto, Canada. What happens when the new rookie in the 15th has to go on the run when someone from her past comes back to finish what she refused to do? Full summary inside. Pls R&R 2 find out more


**Full Summary:**

The new girl at the 15th has a rough past that comes back to her in an all-out fight to stay alive. What did the new girl do in her past life to have Interpol send its best assassin to kill her? And will a secret even bigger than Interpol finally be revealed when some allies come to her aid?

**Always Security Conscious:**

**Trained To Kill:**

Anna was taken from her family at the age of six, to begin training in an elite military and government program where she was to become one of the elite soldiers they were making. She was brainwashed and programmed to believe in the missions that they gave her. She was taught that her missions were her life and to have feelings was not something that they wanted an agent to have. There was no room for error; either you were good at what they programmed you to do or you were killed, your family never knowing what happened to you after you were kidnapped.

Anna excelled to the top of her class, becoming of the better super soldier assassins that Interpol was training. Though, unbeknownst to the trainers, Anna and a few others were starting to reject that this was all that they could be. When their training was done, they became free to go wherever they wanted just as long as they were within a phone call so tha they could be called in for a job. Anna knew that in order to survive outside of what she was trained to do; she would have to tell no one what she was up to. By the time she was eighteen, she and three other assassins were faster, stronger and untraceable to any government they passed near. And then the operations began.

They were ordered to kill (assassinate) top-level security personnel and then disappear from the country the target was killed in. orders always came from the top so there wasn't the possibility of tracking who was sending them on the missions. Anna kept a journal of everyone she was tasked with killing, unbeknownst to those that had trained her. She also kept a record of those that had taken her from her family and their ranks and affiliations within the organization. The last thing she kept a record of was her family. She kept tags on them all, their names, where the family lived and finally what they had done with their lives. She also kept tags on the investigation into her disappearance. Even after the cops had given up hope that she would ever be found, her family still looked for her. And she wasn't the only assassin to keep tabs on what they were being told to do, who was telling them to do it, those that had taken them and what their families were doing now. So how did she not know that the people that had taken her in the first place knew something about what she and the others were doing?

**Orders Refused:**

Anna was among three other assassins, tasked with killing a terrorist (or at least a terrorist in the eyes that had given them the mission). Four were needed because they were told that this guy was always surrounded by security and body guards. But it wasn't the real reason. When they got to their targets location, they found no security and only a few bodyguards, which were easily disposed of. It was what was waiting for them inside the building that made them defer from what they had been tasked with doing in the first place.

They entered the house at four different angles after taking out the bodyguards and set about making sure there was no escape for their target. When they entered the dining room, they stopped. The man that they had been sent to kill wasn't just anyone. They had been sent to kill a presidential candidate to Russia and his family. They lowered their guns at the same time. The presidential candidate stood up and moved in front of his family, including his wife who looked to be seven months pregnant. He had five other kids and they were all of different ages and looking at the four soldiers in front of them, afraid for their life.

Anna stepped forward and handed him the notice that they had gotten the previous morning ordering them to kill him, but that they hadn't been aware that his family was also among the targets. He understood immediately what the four were telling him. They were refusing orders to kill a whole family just so the man didn't get elected into office. He nodded and told them that a family of seven with a pregnant wife had been found dead the previous morning and were in the city morgue, too charred from the bomb that killed them to make any ID of who they were. Anna and the others could tell their superiors that the family was dead. The four nodded and headed to the morgue, after firing a flurry of rounds into the living room, where it would look like the family tried to get away but couldn't. They would have to lie about how the bodies had been charred, but they were experts at lying to save their own skins. Anna told the official to get his family out of the country and somewhere where nobody would be able to find them, ever and that if he changed his name, then he should be fine, just that he wasn't able to ever go into politics again. She also told him that if he need ever get in contact with her, to take her email address, it was one she had made without telling anyone under an assumed name. They were never the wiser.

**A New Life:**

Anna and the other three went separate ways, but would keep in touch under the assumed names that they had given each other. Anna kept her first name, but changed her last name to Jackson. Carla also kept her first name but changed her last name to Thompson. Jack and Gabrielle kept their first names as well, but because they were brother and sister, they knew that if they were seen together, then it would spell doom for the others that were defecting from the program. Jack's last name became Johnson and Gabrielle's last name became Diaz (AN-unrelated to Chris Diaz of the 15th).

Anna headed to Toronto, Canada, Jack headed to Los Angeles, California, Carla headed to Quantico, Virginia and Gabrielle headed to Washington DC, Maryland. They were all in separate areas of North America except Carla and Gabrielle, who both belonged to Federal Agencies as FBI and NCIS agents, Carla also belonged to a Federal Agency as a Criminal Behavioral Analyst, and Anna became a beat cop, so out of the naked eye that nobody would ever come looking for her. Anna, Carla, Jack and Gabrielle had given each other a different email than the one that the program had given them, to make sure that if any of them were ever found out, that the others were to run for their lives. The four understood what they were doing and defecting from a program that had kidnapped them in the first place had been one of their better moves.

When Anna got to Toronto, she made it through Rookie Academy with flying colors and was selected to be a Rookie for the 15th District in the middle of Toronto City. She fit right in, or so to say. She was still watching her back and checking her alias' email to make sure that none of her fellow assassins had been compromised. It was easy to portray someone when you were really trying to stay one step ahead of those that were hunting you to begin with. If Anna or her fellow assassins were ever caught by the men hunting for them, then it was only a matter of time before the others were found. Anna, like the rest of her fellow assassins always had a backup bag, with enough money from different countries as well as different passports with different names to get them out of the country if need be.

They would never intentionally put someone else's life in jeopardy just to save their own skin. If they were being zeroed in on, they would get out of the city or state that they were in, hopefully leaving no indication that they were ever there. They stayed in flee bag motels by a weekly status and even though they had clothes to survive the cities that they had chosen to live in and work in, they also knew that if anyone ever found out who they really were, there would be dire consequences. There was no way, not on purpose at least, that they would let someone else be injured by the people that had taken them in the first place. One way or another, those responsible for making them the killers that they were would be exposed and in the process, maybe the other assassins would be released and returned to the families that they had been ripped from.

Now all Anna and her fellow assassins had to do was stay out of the public's eye long enough to expose those that had made them super soldier assassins to begin with. Will Anna and her fellow assassins be able to claw their way up the corporate ladder in able to expose those that had made them into super soldier assassins? And does it go farther than any of them knew? Did the governments of the countries that they were all taken from even know that this program even existed? Who will come to Anna's defense when she has to go on the run and is unable to get out of Toronto before her face is splashed all over the news?

_**More coming in the next chapter…**_

_**Would love reviews…**_


End file.
